Apocalymon
Apocalymon is the final and true main antagonist in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Appearance Apocalymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles very much often an unidentified mutant Digimon on a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. With those arms, he can easily reverse the digivolution of a digimon while holding onto it. Profile A Digimon who was formed from the deep grudges of Digimon who died out when unable to digivolve before they are no more, his coming foretold in the prophetic book from ancient times. Although Apocalymon was sealed somewhere, he was released from his prison by Millenniummon. ''Digimon Adventure'' Separated from the rest of the Digital World and forced to watch moments unfold, Apocalymon grew to despise the Digimon who were allowed to exist and intended to destroy the entire Digital World. As a result, Apocalymon began to influence events such as the reign of the Dark Masters and other evil Digimon that the Digidestined defeated. Upon Piedmon's defeat, with the Digital World completely gone, Apocalymon reveals himself and he even self mutilated to show both his warped ideals and resolve. From there, using the attacks of many of DigiDestined's previous enemies, Apocalymon dedigivolves the Digimon and destroys the Crests before deleting the DigiDestined and their partners. However, still possessing the Crest power, the Digidestined return to existence with their Digimon as they manage to defeat Apocalymon, destroying all his claws and the humanoid part of him. However, Apocalymon uses his last resort attack Total Annihilation to destroy himself and everyone else. Luckily, the Digidestineds' refusal to give up enables their Digivices to create a barrier to contend the blast with only Apocalymon destroyed. ''Digimon Adventure (PSP) Apocolymon serves as the final boss of the PSP game ''Digimon Adventure. After the Digidestined's battle with the rest of the Dark Masters, as well as MetalEtemon, Apocalymon would then reveal himself. ''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' Facing Omnimon, Apocalymon is defeated as he reformatted into Mephistomon while entering the real world. Omnimon knew Mephistomon wanted to destroy the world, because this was what Apocalymon wanted to do before he was destroyed and reformatted. ''Digimon World Dawn & Dusk'' To obtain Apocalymon one must DNA digivolve Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon or Machinedramon and Piedmon, the component digimon must have reached at least level 71 and possess 444444 Dark exp points. Attacks *'Darkness Zone:' Deletes his opponents and turns everything he touched into darkness. *'Reverse Digivolve:' Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to De-Digivolve. *'Total Annihilation' (Big Bang): Detonates his own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. *'Copied Attacks:' Copies the attacks and techniques of his enemies. **'River of Power: '''Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning:' Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon:' Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw: Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attacks with his The Touch of Evil. **'''Virus Grenades: Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Quotes Gallery Apokarimon.jpg|Apokarimon aka Apocalymon. Evil Apocalymon.jpg|Apocalymon Apocalymon.png Trivia *In contrast to the English version, the Japanese version (also in the German, Spanish, French and Italian versions) has Apocalymon see himself in the plural sense. This is likely a reference to the demon Legion, who was composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly be a plural entity. *He is sometimes known as Apokarimon. *In addition to using their attacks, Apocalymon resembles a cross between the other main antagonists of the series. Apocalymon's humanoid component looks similar in appearance to Devimon with a head slightly similar to Diaboromon, or Piedmon to an extent, and a cape like Myotismon. This component's connection with his main body is similar to Etemon when connected to the core of the Dark Network. *His Total Annhilation attack is called Universal Big Bang in Latin American Spanish, and Grand Death Big Bomb in Japanese. *Apocalymon's design is often speculated by fans to be based on Winslow Leech from the 1974 film Phantom of the Paradise. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Giant Robots Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Forms Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Recurring villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Demon Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Bombers Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Masked Villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master Manipulator Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Obsessed Category:Giant Monsters Category:Dark Lord Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cheater Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hatemongers Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Copycats Category:Rogue Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creator Category:Supremacists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Creature Category:Evil Genius Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Spree-Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Asexual Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hegemony Category:Outright Villains Category:Robots Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Immortals Category:Magi-Tech Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Envious Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Anti-Christs Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Defilers Category:Harbingers Category:Psychopath Category:War Criminals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyer of Innocence